The present invention relates to composite high pressure vessel construction especially adapted to resist fragmenation when struck by a bullet or other missile, or when subjected to other type failures.
Composite high pressure vessels and methods of manufacture thereof are well known in the prior art. Exemplary applications or uses of high pressure vessels or containers include scuba tanks, fuel tanks for aircraft and land vehicles, chemical holding tanks for holding a variety of corrosive and/or volatile chemicals, and tanks for holding gases under pressure. An exemplary method of manufacturing large high pressure composite vessels is discussed in copending patent application, Ser. No. 769,018, filed Aug. 26, 1985.
When composite high pressure vessels are utilized in military or combat situations, it is especially important that the vessel be as impact and failure resistant as possible. In particular, it is desirable that vessels or containers used in such environments be resistant to explosion or significant fragmentation when struck by bullets or other missiles. High pressure vessels made of glass fibers, reinforced with epoxy or similar resin, have been proposed and used, and found to have fragmentation resistant properties. However, such high pressure vessels must be made quite thick to exhibit the desired properties and consequently the vessels have a very high weight to volume ratio. High pressure vessels made of graphite fibers are brittle and fragment rather easily unless the thickness is increased to the point where the weight to volume ratio, again, is very high and the cost is high.